netherversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero
Bio An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother. Storyline Mortal Kombat During the first tournament, Bi-Han (elder Sub-Zero) is slain by Scorpion, despite Raiden's efforts to change Scorpion's mind. Before the events of the first tournament, Bi-Han's younger brother, Kuai Liang, was known as Tundra. During the second tournament, Tundra assumes the identity as Sub-Zero to honor his brother's death and quickly joins the second tournament to identify and avenge his brother's killer. Sub-Zero is seen with Smoke as they attempt to gather information on Bi-Han's disappearance. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Having descended from a race of Outworld inhabitants known as Cryomancers, Sub-Zero has the innate ability to control ice in many forms. Throughout the span of the series, Sub-Zero's powers have continued to evolve. Aside from flash-freezing opponents, Sub-Zero also has the ability to instantly conjure up an ice statue of himself to act as both a scapegoat and a 'landmine' of sorts as any who touch it instantly flash freeze. Since having taken possession of the Dragon Medallion, the scope of Sub-Zero's powers and abilities has increased significantly. As a member of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero has attained a great degree of skill in many forms of hand-to-hand combat. The Dragon Medallion and his ancestral armor increased and amplified his martial arts and ice-related abilities, as shown in his Deception Arcade ending. Throughout the Mortal Kombat series, Sub-Zero's abilities have grown more powerful; he can even transform his body into a liquefied state, solid state or transform his body into solid ice at will. Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother. Movelist Special Moves * Ice Blast: Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. * Slide: Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. * Ice Burst: He releases a pulsing wave of ice that hits his opponent. * Tombstone Teleport: Sub-Zero's body becomes ice, falls backward into the ground, and reappears behind his opponent. * Ice Nugget: Sub-Zero makes a nugget out of ice above his opponent, which comes crashing down onto the opponent. It is unblockable. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Spine Rip: Sub-Zero grabs the opponent's neck, and tears out their spine and skull. * Overhead Ice Smash: Sub-Zero grabs the opponent and presses them over his head. After freezing the opponent, Sub-Zero breaks them into pieces with his own hands. Sequences Battle Intro An icy humanoid figure is formed and then bursts into pieces, revealing Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero says, "Yow will feel the chill of despair!" Victory Pose Sub-Zero says, "You are not so fearsome after all." and creates a sword out of ice and then thrusts it to the ground and looks at the sky. Endings * Mortal Kombat: "Badly injured in the melee with the otherworldly invaders, Sub-Zero had no choice but to be converted into a cyborg in order to save his own life. He underwent massive robotization, replacing his flesh and blood with a mechanized, fully armored appearance. Sub-Zero is now more powerful than ever, but at the cost of his humanity." Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters